bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Rodin's Treasures
Rodin's Treasures are a group of unlockable items purchased at the Gates of Hell, all but one of them are simply for cosmetic purposes, changing Bayonetta's costume but adding nothing new to the gameplay mechanics themselves. Umbran Elegance Fragrances :Unlock: Each Umbran Elegance is unlocked by obtaining the weapon associated with it. To find out how to obtain these weapons either visit their individual page or the Angelic Hymns Golden LP page. After their associated weapon is obtained, the fragrance can be bought for 30,000 at the Gates of Hell. :Information: Umbran Elegances are perfumes for witches made from unique fragrances. They change you into a costume that is a "perfect match" to its associated weapon. These five fragrances cannot be obtained by Jeanne and only function when Bayonetta is wearing her default costume, if using one of the Couture Bullet outfits the effects of the Umbran Elegance will not appear. :Use: 'Each Umbran Elegance must be set in the items menu. Once this is done they will automatically change Bayonetta's appearance when she's equipped the appropriate weapon. : 'Umbran Elegance #1 :Associated Weapon: Kulshedra :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta a dominatrix-style costume with long arm-length gloves and thigh high boots, and turns her glasses into a bat-like mask. 'Umbran Elegance #2' :Associated Weapon: Lt. Col. Kilgore :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta the large Stetson Crown hat and yellow scarf worn by the associated weapon's namesake in Apocalypse Now, it also replaces her normal glasses with a pair of large black sunglasses. 'Umbran Elegance #3' :Associated Weapon: Odette :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta a ballet costume, complete with a tutu. It also adds a small white headpiece made of white swan feathers that lay over her hair, matching those worn by Odette in the ballet Swan Lake. 'Umbran Elegance #4' :Associated Weapon: Sai Fung :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta a two-piece outfit that shows her midriff. She also wears a pair of baggy black pants with a golden chain-belt. 'Umbran Elegance #5' :Associated Weapon: Durga :Appearance: 'Gives Bayonetta elemental cat ears and a tail. The element corresponds to the current elemental state of the Durga equipped. When equipped to the hands, she will have a pair of cat ears on top of her head. When equipped to legs, she will have a tail. 'Umbran Elegance #? :Associated Weapon: Kafka :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta a green, pointed Robin Hood-style hat with yellow feathers on the side as well as a red scarf to fit with the archery motif. 'Umbran Elegance #?' :Associated Weapon: Rakshasa :Appearance: Gives Bayonetta a facial mask and belly dancer like decorations in her hair and around her chest. Also has a short green tinted skirt that reveals itself when executing a Wicked Weave. : Super Mirror & Couture Bullets :Unlock: Complete the game on normal or higher difficulty and the Super Mirror will be available for purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 when you load the save you've competed the game on. After purchasing the Super Mirror, Couture Bullets will be unlocked and available for purchase for 100,000 each. Couture Bullets are cosmetic items that change Bayonetta and Jeanne's appearance. Some bullets are only available to Bayonetta, while others are exclusive to Jeanne. :Description: A magic hand mirror that is able to store Couture Bullets used to temporarily change one's appearance. It is currently on sale as a set with a special Couture Bullet allowing one to change into an elegant and charming oriental kimono known as the Umbran Komachi. :Use: Pressing / to go into the sub-menu on the Chapter Start screen. 'Couture Bullet (Umbran Komachi)' :Availability: Included with the purchase of the Super Mirror. Available to both Bayonetta and Jeanne. :Description: 'Show off your oriental graces in this elegant kimono known as the Umbran Komachi. :'Appearance: A stylized Japanese kimono that comes in three different colors, variation A is pinkish-red in color, variation B is blue and pink in color, and variation C is white and red in color. The three variations appear exactly the same for both Bayonetta and Jeanne. 'Couture Bullet (d'Arc)' :Availability: Bayonetta. :Description: A piece from the ready-to-wear collection of Jeanne's beloved Italian fashion brand "d'Arc." A perfect, stylish match to a sophisticated woman's slender figure. :Appearance: A replica of Jeanne's outfit that's made to match Bayonetta's coloring, being primarily black instead of red. 'Couture Bullet (Formal)' :Availability: Jeanne. :Description: The battle uniform of the Umbra Witches. The strong tightly-woven hair forming this bodysuit repels all attacks. But in the hands of the seemingly mild-mannered school teacher Jeanne, the suit allows her to transform into the powerful Cutie J! Defending her city, and her beloved students, she cuts through evil with her crimson blade Bloody Moon! :Appearance: A replica of Bayonetta's default outfit, however it is made of Jeanne's hair, making it silver/white in appearance. The B variation is almost identical save for a stylized silver helmet that makes Jeanne appear similar to various super heroes. 'Couture Bullet (Nun)' :Availability: Bayonetta and Jeanne. :Description: For times when the refined woman is posing as a nun, this authentic costume will allow you to blend right in. With this genuine article draped across your body, you may very well be invited to join a convent! :Appearance: The very same Nun outfit that Bayonetta wears in the game's introduction cutscene during the prologue. Jeanne's version is almost identical in appearance and is worn during the game's final cutscene while attending Bayonetta's funeral. It is the only costume in which Jeanne is actually wearing her glasses. 'Couture Bullet (Old)' :Availability: Bayonetta and Jeanne. :Description: A faithful reproduction of a dress that was in vogue 500 years ago. Wearing this will make you feel young again! Enter a fashion time warp! :Appearance: Matches Bayonetta and Jeanne's respective costumes that are worn during flashback sequences. 'Couture Bullet (P.E. Uniform)' :Availability: Bayonetta and Jeanne. :Description: A standard PE uniform that accentuates a girl's feminine attributes. This piece stresses function as well as exquisite style. :Appearance: Three standard Japanese PE uniforms with slightly varying colors. Appears exactly the same for both Bayonetta and Jeanne. 'Couture Bullet (Queen)' :Availability: Bayonetta and Jeanne. :Description: Want to become the kind of girl that can score a direct hit straight to a guy's heart? Show a little skin and get everyone's attention, because today you are the Queen of the Witches! :Appearance: A provocative combination of other costumes pieced together and heavily modified, it gives Bayonetta a stylized witch's hat made of her hair, the tutu mini-skirt that appears when wearing Umbran Elegance #3, and the near-arm's length gloves and thigh high boots from Umbran Elegance #1. When worn by Jeanne this set is identical except for it being silver/white to match her hair color. When using Elemental wicked weaves the hat and tutu of this outfit will glow to match, just like Bayonetta's hair. 'Couture Bullet (Umbra)' :Availability: Bayonetta and Jeanne. :Description: Training is a long and hard pursuit, and for those going down this road we offer the training uniform worn by beautiful, young witches. Take a trip down memory lane to the first day you wore these clothes and the feelings of nervous excitement they created. :Appearance: Matches the outfits worn by the Umbra Witches seen in Chapter I, Verse 7 when fighting alongside Bayonetta against Fortitudo, and during various flashback cut scenes. Appears exactly the same when worn by both Bayonetta and Jeanne. 'Couture Bullet (Various)' :Availability: Bayonetta and Jeanne. :Description: A bodysuit set for the woman who wants to experience different facets of herself. Open the door to a new tomorrow and unlock the self-confident woman within. :Appearance: Three different costumes with A being a one-piece great bathing suit, B being a two piece bikini suit, and C being a cheerleader outfit that comes complete with pom-poms. The three outfits feature the Platinum Games logo. They appear exactly the same when worn by both Bayonetta and Jeanne. The Platinum Ticket :Unlock: Collect 10,000,000 total while playing through the game. These halos do not have to be saved up all at once, and even halos you spend on other things still count towards this number. After collecting all of these halos the Platinum Ticket will be available for purchase at the Gates of Hell for 999,999 . There is currently no known way to tell how close a player may be to gathering 10,000,000 total if they spend them. :Description: A platinum plate equivalent to the number of halos needed to restore the heavenly powers of the fallen angel, Rodin. If you were to hand this over to him... :Use: Buying the Platinum Ticket will cause a cutscene to begin in which Rodin will state that he's acquired enough halos to return to his real self, that of a powerful angel that once ruled a portion of Paradiso, afterwards a boss battle will begin and he will be reintroduced as Father Rodin: The Infinite One. Father Rodin is by far the game's most difficult encounter, however defeating him unlocks the weapon of his namesake to use in combat. Trivia :*It would appear that Shuraba was originally intended to have an Umbran Elegance. A concept art of it can be seen in the Gallery with the title Alternate Costume Suggestions alongside all the other fragrance's suggestions. The costume appears similar to Bayonetta's default appearance, except the circular golden moon ornaments that normally hang from her arms are floating independently around her body along with strands of her hair, which form four disembodied arm-like appendages and hands, with the previously mentioned golden ornaments attached to them much like bracelets. This extra costume was most likely cut due to limited resources. :*The Couture Bullets themselves appear to actually be bullet-like tubes of lipstick, with the interior of the Super Mirror designed much like a six shot revolver's chamber. :*It would appear that Bayonetta's weapon "Pillow Talk" was intended to have an Umbran Elegance. A concept art of it can be seen in the artwork book "The Eyes Of Bayonetta". The fragrance was supposed to make Bayonetta wear a long black dress and a black headpiece that covers her hair and nose, making only her mouth be visible. This fragrance was most likely cut due to resource issues. Gallery : Version A.jpg|Umbran Komachi A Version B.jpg|Umbran Komachi B Version C.jpg|Umbran Komachi C D'Arc.jpg|Bayonetta D'arc Outfit Formal.png|Jeanne Formal Outfit Nun.jpg|Nun Outfit Old.jpg|Old Outfit Queen of the Witches.jpg|Queen of the Witches Outfit PE Uniform B.jpg|PE Uniform 2 Piece.jpg|Various Outfit (2 Piece Swimsuit) Cheerleader.jpg|Various Outfit (Cheerleader) One Piece Front.jpg|Various Outfit (One Piece) bayonetta-3.jpg|Famitsu scan of new Umbran Elegances in Bayonetta 2 Umbran_Gekka_A.png|Umbran Gekka A Umbran_Gekka_C.png|Umbran Gekka C Durga - Odette Perfume Bottles.jpg|Durga - Odette Perfume Concept Art Kulshedra - Kilgore Perfume Bottles.jpg|Kulshedra - Lt. Col. Kilgore Perfume Concept Art Sai Fung Perfume Concept Art.jpg|Sai Fung Perfume Concept Art WUPP AQU Item01-Kafka R ad.jpg|Kafka Umbran Elegance WUPP AQU Item01-Rakshasa R ad.jpg|Rakshasa Umbran Elegance : Category:Bayonetta